Currently, multimedia events, such as television shows, are organized by channels. The major television networks dictate which show is to be broadcast at a particular time for a respective channel. Thus, a user must tune-in to a show of the user's choosing at the time of broadcast as dictated by the respective television network. If the user wishes to view all the scheduling information for a particular show, or for a set of shows selected by the user, the user must search through the channels provided by the television networks for all the showings or episodes of the show or shows that are of interest to the user.